Runaway Love
by omgitsmrshenderson
Summary: Four BFF's get tickets and backstage passes in the mail from a anonymous. They go. How bad could it be? One problem:They have no who this Big Time Rush is. So the band sets out to show them who BTR really is. And maybe steal their hearts along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Addie:**  
>"I am so excited for the party this weekend." Izzy exclaimed, grinned.<br>"Music, dancing and boys. Could it get any better than that?" Alison nudged me, winking.  
>I laughed as the TTC bus came rolling up our side. It was Friday night and we were finally released from University, discussing our weekend plans which was to party hard. Me + BFF's + Party = major awesomeness.<p>

But for now, we decided to head over to our home which we all shared (cause we're just that cool) to chill.  
>"Oh about that." Taylor winced. "Dean said his parents cancelled their trip to Rome, meaning -"<br>" - the party is cancelled?" I gasped.  
>"Wait, so Dean's big party this Saturday is cancelled? Izzy said, when we climbed onto the bus.<br>"That's basically what he told me after lunch." Taylor nodded.  
>"Well, this sucks." I sighed. "That was our only chance to party hard this weekend."<br>"So much for that." Alison groaned, slumping down her bus seat. "You sure that's what he said?"  
>"Okay, I'm going to say this once. What do the words 'party's cancelled' mean to you guys?" Taylor asked.<br>"Damn." I blew a raspberry and tucked a strand of my brown hair back behind my ear.  
>"On the bright side, the TV is free this weekend at my house." Izzy piped up.<br>"So am I so set your TV and me up for a little date." Alison sighed.  
>"We should double date with food." Taylor shrugged.<br>I rolled my eyes at my friends and their humor as the bus pulled up to our stop."C'mon guys. Our stop." I stood, nudging them.  
>They groan but follow my demand and we all trudge out the bus in gloomy moods. As we made our way to our house, we passed a huge billboard. It was a advertisement for 'Big Bang Theory'. Tomorrow night at 8:00. It was mocking us, I was sure of it. It was another reminder that we'd be home watching their show because our plans were cancelled.<br>"I can't believe it." Alison sighed. "We're teenagers! We have to party!"  
>"So we have our own pity party. Just us four." Izzy declared.<br>"You girl, are cra-zy." I shook my head.  
>We soon arrived home and I grabbed the mail in the mailbox while headed inside. I unlocked the house door and Taylor flung herself at my couch.<br>"This sucks." Izzy sighed, picking up my TV remote.  
>"I betcha that's what Taylor did to Cameron last week." Alison teased.<br>"Ew! He's disgusting!" She laughed, throwing a pillow at me.  
>I dodged and threw the mail on the table in front of her. "I'm going to get some snacks."<br>"Yo, Addie. What's this?" I heard Alison call when I was grabbing some chips from my cupboard and a can of Cheese Whiz.  
>"What's what?" I shouted back.<br>"Come and see." K replied.  
>I sighed and walked out of the kitchen, with the bag of chips in one hand and the Cheese Whiz in the other. "Whatttt?"<br>Taylor holds up a small envelope with my name in black marker in the front. I shrugged and put down the chips in front of them. There was no return address or name other than mine. I took the envelope from Taylor and examined the white envelope.  
>"Beats me what it is." I shrugged again.<br>"Open it!" Alison jumps.  
>"You guys do it." I said, throwing it at Izzy and picking up a chip.<br>She raises her eyebrows but opens it anyways. She pulls out four tickets and four passes to...well, something.  
>"What's that?" Alison asked, her mouth full of Cheese Whiz.<br>"How should I know?" Izzy shrugs, taking the Cheese whiz from Alison and spraying it into her mouth.  
>"What's Big Time Rush?" Taylor reads.<br>"Sounds like what someone says when they need to go to the washroom." I giggled.  
>"They look like concert tickets." Alison says.<br>"When is the concert?" Izzy asks, her mouth full.  
>"Saturday night." Alison reads.<br>"Hey, let's go!" Taylor exclaims.  
>"What?" I laugh.<br>"Why not? It's not like we have a party to go to." She points out.  
>"Taylor has a point." Izzy snaps her fingers.<br>"Hmm, go to a concert of a band or person we haven't heard of using tickets from a stranger. Sounds lovely, don't cha think?" I snort.  
>"Addie also has a point." Alison nods, chewing a chip.<br>"C'mon! It could be fun!" Taylor exclaims.  
>"What if it's a trap and we're going to get kidnapped?" Alison asks, her eyes wide.<br>Izzy shoves her aside lightly. "But we have backstage passes."  
>"That's where the kidnapping will take place." Me and Alison whisper.<p>

We dissolve in laughter while Taylor rolls her eyes. "Guys."  
>"Okay, okay." I say, trying to stop laughing. "But we don't even know the group or person. Or who sent them."<br>"Who cares?" Izzy exclaims. "We have something to do this weekend."  
>"It does sound fun." Alison shrugs.<br>I sigh. I was singled out. "FINE."  
>"Yay!" Izzy squeals.<br>"But if we do get kidnapped, I reserve rights to say 'I told cha so'." I point a chip at them.  
>"Yeah, yeah." Taylor waves me off. "We're going to a concert!"<br>I rolled my eyes as they start talking about what to wear. I shove a chip into my throat and spray some more Cheese Whiz into my mouth. I'm still wondering who this Pig Woodbine Push is and if they're any good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alison:**  
>"Should we at least research about Big Time Rush and see if it's really a band?" Addie asked.<br>"Addie, five hours passed. You're still worrying over that?" Taylor asked.  
>Addie shrugged. "I'm just saying. I have rights of saying 'I told you so'."<br>"I still think you're overreacting but if it makes you feel better, so be it." Izzy sighed.  
>I grabbed Addie's laptop off her desk and typed Big Time Rush into Google's search engine. Over 29,300,000 results appeared in 0.8 seconds. This was going to take a while.<br>"Says here they're a band also known as BTR." I read. "They also have a TV show on Nick, apparently."  
>"See? Told you we had nothing to worry about." Taylor said, nudging Addie.<br>"What do they look like?" Izzy asked, excited.  
>"They don't have a picture." I said, twisting the blue ends of my hair. "Just their band logo."<br>"They have to have a picture somewhere." Addie said, gesturing for me to give her the laptop.  
>I slid it over to her and she clicked around some more. "Found one."<p>

She turned the screen over to let us look at the photo. There were four boys doing autograph signings. So they were famous. Huh. I'll admit they were cute. Actually, they were more than cute.  
>"Ooh, that guy wearing the blue shirt is cute. What's his name?" Taylor asked.<br>"Uh..." Izzy leaned closer to the screen and squinted her eyes.  
>"Carlos Pena Jr."<br>"I call dibs on him!" Taylor exclaimed.  
>Addie rolled her eyes. "We don't even know them."<br>"We so do." Izzy argued.  
>"Not well." Addie huffed.<br>I laughed and looked closer at the picture. One guy was wearing a red tanktop and had light brown eyes. He had chiseled arms and softest looking brown hair. God, I wanted to poke his arm so badly. And while I'm at it, I'll run my fingers through his hair. Yeah, that sounds about accurate.  
>"I call dibs on the guy wearing red." I said, pointing to the screen.<br>"I'll be nice and let you pick first, Addie." Izzy smiled.  
>"You guys." Addie groaned.<br>"C'mon Addie!" Taylor exclaimed.  
>She made a face but looked at the screen again. "He looks pretty cute." I said, pointing to a guy wearing a fitted cap on his head and a sweet smile.<br>"Oh thank god. I wanted the guy with green eyes." Izzy sighed, leaning back.  
>"So it's decided." I said, clapping my hands.<br>"I said this before and I'll say it again. WE. DON'T. KNOW. THEM." Addie exclaimed.  
>"Not yet." Izzy winked.<br>Addie rolled her eyes but I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. She laid down on the ground of her bedroom floor and stared up at the ceiling.  
>"How old are they?" Izzy asked.<br>I look at the screen, reading for their ages. "Well, that Carlos guy is the oldest. 22 years old."  
>Taylor shrugged. "Big deal."<br>"And Logan, whoever that dude is, is the second oldest. Green eyes is youngest so I guess dude in red shirt is second youngest." I read.  
>"Yay." Izzy grinned. "Not that the other guys aren't any good..."<br>"We get you, Izzy." Addie said, still looking at the ceiling.  
>"Well, we should be headed to sleep now." Taylor said, standing up.<br>"Its 12:06."  
>"Me too." I said, standing up.<br>"Besides, we need out beauty sleep for tomorrow." Izzy winked.  
>Addie smiled and laughed. "Good point. Alright, I'll let you guys leave."<br>Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! What time does the concert start?"  
>"Around 11:35." Taylor replied, thinking.<br>"Since I'm the early riser I think I'll be the one to wake all of you up." I said, flicking Taylor's ear, lightly.

"You aren't a early riser, Ali. We practically have to bring a bulldozer in here every morning to get you to wake up." Taylor teased.

"Exaggerating." I sung. "But I am a early riser when I'm excited."  
>"Sounds like a plan." Izzy said, getting up and walking out of Addie's bedroom door. "Night lovelies."<br>At 12:27, all our lights were out and hopefully, all of us were getting the beauty sleep we needed. Because I was sure, tomorrow was going to be more than a regular day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Izzy:**  
>"Morning sunshine!" Alison exclaimed, pulling the blinds from my room open.<br>"Alison, close the blinds now or I swear I never will talk to you ever again." I groaned.  
>"That's a risk I have to take. C'mon, up and at em'!" She said, opening Addie's bedroom door and pulling off her covers.<br>"I'm going to try my best and ignore you." Addie muttered.  
>"You guys are so lazy." Alison calls from Addie's room.<br>I sighed and sit up from my bed, rubbing my eyes. "Why are we up so early?" I called to Taylor through the walls.  
>"Early? It's almost 11:00." Taylor answered, appearing at my door.<br>"Okay, I still don't know why were up so early."  
>She stares at me and blinks. "The concert, dummy."<br>"Oh!" I exclaimed, remembering. "Help me pick what to wear."  
>"We should wake up Addie first." Alison said loudly, kicking on Addie's door.<br>"Sounds fair." Taylor nodded, laughing.  
>We all barged into Addie's room and pulled off her covers which she had pulled back off. Alison opened her blinds and played a rock song from her iPod, full blast. Taylor took her pillow from under her head and whipped her with it.<br>"Ow! What are you guys doing?" She groaned.  
>"Waking you up." Alison said. "Duh."<br>"Yeah well that's too bad cause I'm going back to bed." She said, giving us a look and covering herself with her blanket again.  
>"Addie. I will tickle you until you die if you don't get up." I threatened.<br>"Have fun." She sung, her voice muffled from her blanket.  
>Me, Alison and Taylor exchanged a look. We all started to tickle her until she couldn't laugh anymore and was making those wheezes.<br>"I surrender!" She yelled. "I surrender! Stop tickling me !" We obeyed and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I hate you guys." She yawned.  
>"Help me pick what to wear!" I exclaimed, jumping on her bed.<br>"Me toooooo." Alison yelled.  
>"Me threeeeee." Taylor laughed, jumping along with them.<br>"Ooh, how about I go back to sleep instead?" Addie grinned at us.  
>"Nope." Taylor said, pulling her to the washroom. "Brush your teeth, young lady."<br>"And then I can go to sleep?"  
>"And then you can help us pick what to wear." Taylor nodded, closing the washroom door on her face.<br>Four girls and four washrooms. Everything works out. As Addie got ready, we all did as well. How should j put my hair? Ponytail? Clips? Ooh, how about a French braid? I really wanted to impress the guy with the green eyes. Whatever his name was.  
>"Guys!" I shouted. "What's green eye's name?"<br>"Who?" Alison shouted back.  
>"Green Eye!"<br>"I think it's Kendork or something." Taylor yelled.  
>"You mean Kendall?" Addie exclaimed.<br>"That's his name!" I snapped my fingers, trying to fix my hair and comb out all its knots.  
>"Time!" Alison yelled.<br>"11:28!" Taylor called out.  
>"SHIT." We all cried out.<br>We quickly raced out of the washroom. Thankfully, we had all looked better then how we looked when we woke up. You know, messy hair, tired eyes.  
>"Last thing on the list clothes. And we have to do this super fast." Addie said.<br>"Help me first!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Only if you guys help me." She sighed.

"Deal." We all said.

So we all rush into Alison's room, looking through her closet and helping her find what to wear. Truth was, as excited as we all were, and even though we only had about a few minutes to get dressed…let's face it. We're girl's. We won't be leaving the house until a solid half an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taylor:**  
>After a whole bunch if swearing to hurry up and several outfits, we got ready in about half an hour. Pretty much a record for us. We quickly raced into Alison's car and drove to the concert. We arrived at the concert's parking lot to find it partly empty. Several cars here and there but not packed like we expected. Well, they did promise a surprise.<br>"You think it's over?" Addie asked, leaning forward from her seat.  
>"Its only 11:55. It shouldn't be." I said, scanning the parking lot for some sort of clue.<p>

"Or maybe, they're not very popular." Alison suggested.  
>"Ooh, people are inside!" Izzy exclaimed, pointing to the concert's entry. "DRIVE FASTER ALISON."<br>"I really don't want to dent my new car so no thanks." Alison said, blowing a raspberry at Izzy.  
>"This is why I said I should drive." I said, flicking Alison's arm.<br>"Ow! Okay, geez." Alison pulled into the closest parking spot and we all got off, excited.  
>Addie tugged on my arm and dragged me to the concert door. I laughed. She was finally excited. I was glad we came here too. We'd be able to meet the four guys including Kendall. I smiled at the thought. What would they say? What were we supposed to say? I think we can't really say, 'we love you but we only knew you guys were alive since yesterday'. Actually, is it even possible to love a band? To love a group of people you didn't even know? A group of teenage girls, passed by having BTR written all over their bodies, screaming excitedly. Okay, so maybe you can.<br>"Tickets." A bouncer grunted.  
>"Here ya go." Alison said, giving him our four tickets.<br>He ripped off the edges and handed them back to us. "Have fun." He muttered.  
>That's it? Didn't they bring us to our seats? When we slowly walking behind the gates, I figured out why. There were no seats. In fact, we were standing on a parking lot. With a stage upfront. Huh. Probably cost less anyways.<br>"We're going to be standing the entire time?" Addie groaned.  
>"Not like we're going to sit anyways." I shrugged.<br>"What if they're a violin band? Omigosh, how cool would that be?" Alison laughed.  
>"By cool you mean boring, then yes." Izzy teased.<br>"Four cute boys playing violins. How exciting." I rolled my eyes.  
>But even though we were partly late, the parking lot was only filled up by the first line. We were at the wrong show? I wasn't the one of my friends thinking so.<br>"Think we're too late?" Alison whispered.  
>"Or early for the next show?" Addie added.<br>I shrugged and tapped on one of the crew. "'Scuse me, when does the Big Time Rush concert start?"  
>"You're early. The boys are just starting sound check." He said, then quickly going back to fixing some wires or whatever it is that he does.<br>"Sound check." Izzy repeated.  
>"I don't even want to know." I sighed.<br>Suddenly, 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson began playing in the front, making us stop our conversation.  
>"What if it's Michael Jackson?" Alison asked, excited.<br>"He's dead." Izzy pointed out.  
>Alison rolled her eyes. "Soo?"<br>"C'mon guys." Addie said, gesturing for us to go to the front. "Before other people come."  
>We obeyed and all made our way to the front. Then, Dude-In-The-Blue- Shirt-But-Today-It's-Beige, also known as Carlos, came on the stage. I almost stopped breathing. I'm not even kidding. He was that cute. He look into the crowd and waved. Cue the screaming of every girl there, including me. Except for my friends.<br>"Okay, ow." Alison winced.  
>"He's so cute!" I whispered to Addie.<br>She shrugged, still look on the stage. Looking for her guy, no doubt. As if on cue, he did step on the stage. More screaming. Except Addie just stood, staring at the stage, wide eyed.  
>"Earth to Addie." Alison said, waving a hand in front of her face.<br>She shook her head. "I'm going to die."  
>"What?" I laughed, not exactly caught up.<br>"Look how cute he is! He's even more cuter in person!" She sighed, slapping her forehead with one hand and gesturing to the stage with the other.  
>"Okay, so when does the problem come in here?" Izzy asked.<br>"You guys know how I act in front of cute guys." She whispers. "I totally freeze up!"  
>I laughed. It was true. She'd be able to talk but only if someone asked her. If no one asked her, she wouldn't say a word.<br>"Look, I'm sure you'll be able to talk to him no problem." Alison assured.

"Are you freaking kidding me."

"You'll do fine." I agreed.

"Let's just enjoy the sound check for now." Izzy said.  
>"What fun." I snort.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:****  
><strong>_**Okay, so I think this is going really well. But the truth is, I never went to a Big Time Rush concert. Now before you all judge me, it's not my fault! It's not my fault Big Time Rush refuse to know there is such country as Canada. So yeah. I kind of just guessed for this chapter. About the concert. I did my best so if you don't like it, idgaf. Actually, I do. So R&R!**_

**Addie:**  
>As boring as 'sound check' was, turned out it was okay. Not like I was actually paying attention. Or looking at...name shall not be named. I mean, what if he's read my mind right now? I quickly looked up at the stage, checking for any weird behaviors, but no. He was behaving. So, I'll say his name anyways. Logan. I sighed. Gosh, was he cute or what. Don't answer that. We all know the answer.<br>I looked aside at my friends. They were doing the same as I was - daydreaming. I shook my head. What was I doing? I was doing what I had told them not to do for the past few minutes - don't get too attached. I mean, let's be realistic. They're celebrities. And we're...just us. Nothing else.  
>Just then, Logan does a back flip and the crowd screams. People are starting to come in now. It's much more stuffed then before. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. 12:06. The concert should be starting soon. As if on cue, James (I think) hops on the stage wearing a American flag tank top and shades.<br>"How you guys doing today?" He shouts out.  
>More screams. God, I was going to be deaf by the end of this. But I couldn't help but feel a little excited and screamed a little in my brain. No way was I going to scream in a public place. No thank you.<br>I scanned the crowd and noticed it was filled right to the back. It was packed. Well, it explained my need to say 'excuse me' every few minutes so I could get some air.  
>God, this reminded me like my middle school dances. If you ever went on the dance floor, you'd get pushed all the way into the middle and then you'd have a coughing fit cause, well, it stunk in the middle. Literally. It was way stuffy - exactly like this concert.<br>"Alright, let's start with one of our fast songs to get this concert pumping!" Carlos yelled.  
>Believe it or not, Carlos, it already started pumping ever since you guys stepped on stage.<br>"Anybody need a boyfriend today?" Logan shouted.  
>Oh god, yes! But I wasn't the only one. Nearly a million girls screamed and shouted.<br>"Cause we heard you're all looking or boyfriends." Kendall laughed.  
>"And we see that." Carlos added.<br>Honestly, what the hell were they talking about? Why must we talk about me being single? Am I not ashamed already? But I soon found out it had nothing to do with us. It was one of their songs. I didn't know the title of course since I never heard of them before but I listened closely. The word 'Boyfriend' came up around 25 times more than the other words so I'm guessing that's the title.  
>"Omigod, who would have thought they were this cute?" Alison whispered to me.<br>Call it whispered, if you may, but it sounds more like a quiet shout. We had to do that. You could only hear us if you listened really closely cause the music was blaring and there were screaming girls surrounding all of us. The crowd was so loud, I could barely hear my own thoughts.  
>"Told cha so!" I shouted.<br>"What?"  
>"I told you so!"<br>"You said you could only say that if we get kidnapped." She yelled.  
>"I said I reserved rights to say that. Never had to be kidnapped." I pointed out.<br>"WHAT."  
>"NEVER MIND."<br>She grins and we all go back to listening to the song. Before we know it, the song is over. Damn. I think I just got the hand of the lyrics. Goes something like, heard you're looking for a boyfriend. I see that, something something something coming right back? No, that wasn't right. Maybe it's -  
>"How you guys enjoy yourselves so far?" Carlos asks.<br>More screaming. I noticed you don't really answer any questions during concerts. Just scream. And it's always right. So how you guys like that song? Scream. Do you hate us? Scream. Do you guys all want us in bed so we can lick you up and down? Scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alison:**  
>"They're pretty talented for a band that works on Nickelodeon." Taylor yells over to me.<br>"And cute!" I added, nodding.  
>"Someday, it'll come together. Someday, we will work it out. I know, we can turn it up all the way cause this is our someday." The boys on stage sang.<br>"LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM." Logan shouts, laughing.  
>And we did. It was so loud, I could have sworn we made the Earth shake. Maybe we caused a earthquake. How cool would that be?<p>

We were down to our almost last song and I was growing devastated. Then again, after the concert were the backstage passes and guess what? We had four of them.  
>"Alright, this, sadly, will be our last song." Logan (I had their names all memorized by now) said into his microphone.<br>"Now this song is about how when you're with that girl, just hanging out..." James said, looking into the crowd. When his eyes reached me, he smiled. "Nothing even matters."  
>Can I get pregnant from this? Cause I'm pretty sure I can.<br>"If I faint, would you catch me?" I whisper loudly to Izzy.  
>"I don't think so." She shakes her head. "I'll faint before you do."<br>I laughed and went back to enjoying their last song. I sighed as the music started, watching them reaching out to the screaming crowd.  
>"One of the haters, two for all of those. Try and shut us down, they don't really know. There ain't nothing you can do that can tear us apart. Whoa." Logan sang.<br>They were really talented. I guess that's why they were celebrities and we were...us. Sure, we sung a little but that was for the shower, car rides and girls' night karaoke.  
>"I think I just might cry." Addie sighed.<br>"Ditto." I nodded.  
>"We should kidnap them."<br>"I know someone who has a taser." I laughed.  
>"I know someone who has a white van." Addie grins at me before looking back up at the stage.<br>"Cause the world. Stops. When I put my arms around ya. Around ya, oh woah woah. And nothing even matters. Oh-ooh-oh. Nothing even matters."

As the boys harmonized for what seemed the last few lines, my excitement grew and my sadness slowly died. This was it! We were going to meet the guys! I was going to meet Red Shirt! James! It seems silly for me to be so excited to meet a couple of guys I didn't even know since today. And in a way, it was. I shook my head. I'll try and be calm but I can't make any promises.  
>"Alright!" Kendall shouts. "Sadly, this is the end of our concert."<br>"You guys were amazing!" James shouts.  
>"Thank you so much! We love you guys!" Logan said, blowing kisses to the crowd.<br>"You guys are the best fans in the world." Carlos agrees, waving.  
>A bouncer comes on the stage as the boys wave, leaving the stage. No, I thought. Don't go! But it was too late. They were off the stage. I sighed but shrugged. Who cares? We'll be meeting them soon!<br>"Alright those with backstage passes line up over there. Those who don't, don't bother." He growled.  
>My eyes widen as Taylor turned towards me and ushered me to the spot he pointed to.<br>"I really don't want to piss the bouncer off." She said, eyes wide.  
>"Me neither." I nodded.<br>As we walked over to the spot with Addie and Izzy close behind, we noticed the line was already pretty long. We stood at the end, looking around.  
>"'Nothing Even Matters' is my favorite." Addie finally says.<br>"You're just saying that because Logan sings the most in that song." Izzy teased.  
>"Nooooo." She blushed.<br>"What did I tell you? Told you it would be fun." Taylor said, nudging her.  
>She blushed again then looked at me. "I saw you looking at James the entire time."<br>It was my turn to blush. "Noooo."  
>We all laughed and continued to talk about the concert until two girls walked past us, eyes wide.<br>"OMIGOSH, ARE THOSE BACKSTAGE PASSES?" One of them scream.  
>I shared a look with Izzy. Why else would we be here? She shrugged. I looked back at the two girl and eager faces. Something tells me they want more than to be friends.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Izzy:**  
>"ARE THEY?" The girl screams.<br>People are starting to look. I look at my friends for what they think. Addie is giving them a alert look and Alison is staring at disbelief. Taylor is looking at them like they're crazy. In a way, they probably are.  
>"Uh, yeah." Alison nods slowly.<br>"OMIGOD, BRITT. THEY'RE BACKSTAGE PASSES." The blonde girl screams.  
>"Its kinda obvious, don't you think?" Addie points out.<br>They ignore her and look deviously at the passes hanging by our necks. Kind of like a hungry dog and a T-bone. Except one with blonde hair and one with red.  
>"CAN WE BUY THEM OFF OF YOU?" Redhead says. "I'm Brittney by the way."<br>"Hannah." Addie said, shaking her hand.  
>Buy them off of us? Was she crazy? No, I wanted to meet Kendall! Why would they even bother ask-<br>"For how much?" Addie asked.  
>I nudged her. She looked at me to say 'what?' and I widen my eyes, trying to tell her I wanted them. She nodded, smirking as if to tell me 'I'm just playing with them'.<br>"Um, how's fifty bucks?" Blondie says, looking through her purse.  
>"Fifty bucks?" Addie asked, eyes wide.<br>"Fine, a hundred." Redhead sighed.  
>"For each?" Addie exclaimed.<br>"For each." Blondie echoes, nodding.  
>"Let me see the cash." Addie said, holding out her hand.<br>Alison wacked her hand away. "Sorry ladies but we're keeping them."  
>The redhead and blonde looked at Addie, waiting for her to answer but Addie shrugged as if she was saying 'hey, if they want it, I'll agree'.<br>"Were talking a hundred bucks here." The blonde demanded. "Each."  
>"Big deal." Taylor piped up. "Your services are not needed here."<br>"Hannah, just sell us yours." Blonde said.  
>Addie laughed out loud. She actually laughed out loud. "Are you crazy? If my friends are going, I am too."<br>"We're kind of a package." I smiled, trying hard not to laugh.  
>"Fine." Blondie scoffed. "Last chance."<br>"Bye." Addie sung, waving her hand.  
>Taylor swung around to face me and started talking about what to say to Big Time Rush when we got inside like nothing happened. Alison and Addie soon caught on and did the same. The two girls eventually left, still glaring at us when they were a mile away. I looked back at them and smiled. Haha, suckers. I thought.<br>I realized that me and the others were last in line. No one else was behind us. In fact, the parking lot was beginning to thin and the only cars left were the ones from the backstage passes. We were about the third group in line now and it seems as if every time the line moves, there's a loud shriek coming from the front of the line.  
>"What are we supposed to say when we see them?" Addie asked, nervously.<br>I shrugged. "Hi?"  
>"How about our names?" Alison added.<br>The line was moving quiet fast and soon enough, it was out turn. Our excitement was growing - I could tell by how Alison was twirling her hair, how Taylor kept re-adjusting her glasses and how Addie kept bumping into everyone.  
>"Alright, the boys will see you now." The bouncer gestured to the tent.<br>We stepped inside, slowly and there they were. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos talking until they saw us. They smiled as we walked over, hearts thumping with excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Taylor:**  
>"How are you fine ladies doing?" Logan asked, grinning at us when we were close enough.<br>"Great." Alison replied, nodding.  
>"I'm guessing you know who we are?" Kendall chuckles.<br>I nodded. "Kendall, Logan, James and Cardigan."  
>As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I covered my mouth faster than ever. Omigosh, did I just call Carlos, Cardigan? So much for first impressions. I blushed as everyone else laughed.<br>Luckily, Carlos laughed too. "Cardigan at your service." He bowed. "You are?"  
>"Taylor." I answered, grateful he wasn't offended.<br>"I'm Alison." Alison waved.  
>"The name is Izzy." Izzy grinned.<br>We all looked over to Addie who was staring at the ground. Typical. She was right. She was freezing up.  
>"And you?" Logan asks.<br>How lucky for her that Logan, the guy she likes, is standing in front of her. That could make it very much worse.  
>"My name?" Addie stutters. "My name is..."<br>"Addie." I say for her.  
>"That." Addie laughs, warily. "Addie."<br>Logan grins at her as she blushes. Do I see something going on? I looked back at Carlos who was looking at me. He noticed me staring and quickly grinned.  
>"So how'd you guys like the concert?" James asks.<br>"Great! But the truth is, we didn't know you guys were alive since yesterday." Alison admits.  
>This. This surprises them.<br>"What do you mean?" Carlos asks.  
>"Tell them, Addie." Izzy nudges her.<br>"Uh...Taylor?" Addie pleads.  
>I nod and face the guys. "We got your tickets in the mail from a anonymous person. Backstage passes were included."<br>"So...you have no idea who we are?" Kendall asks.  
>"We know your names, don't we?" I smiled warily.<br>"That's kind of silly, isn't it?" James chucked.  
>"It's not like you know anything about us." Addie says. That was the first sentence she said with no stuttering.<br>They all stare at her for a moment. So do we. Where was nervous and shy around guys Addie?  
>"I guess that's true." Carlos slowly nods.<br>"Well, how about we get to know each other now?" Logan suggests, grinning at her. I don't think Addie notices.  
>"What a great idea!" A voice says.<br>We all turn around and see a old large man, headed towards us. He claps his hands, eyes gleaming.  
>"I'm Bob Dylan. You four girls won the 'Lunch with BTR' contest!" The man smiles.<br>"What?" Izzy asked, looking at Kendall.  
>He grins. "This is great! I was hoping it wasn't those stuck up screaming girls."<br>"There's such thing as a 'Lunch with BTR' contest?" Alison asked.  
>James nods. "Congratulations." He grins.<br>"Well, what about it? You girls up for it?" Bob Dylan asks.  
>I share a look with the other girls and they smile."Sure, why not?" I smile at them.<br>Bob smiles and wishes us best wishes as we make our lunch plans. He disappears once again somewhere into the backstage.  
>"Great!" Carlos claps his hand. "What are you girls in the mood for?"<br>"We don't mind." I shrugged.  
>"How about some Greek?" Logan suggests, wrapping his arm around Addie's shoulder.<br>She must have realized the display of affection cause she blushed beet red. Her eyes widen at me and I smiled back at her to enjoy her little moment.  
>"Sounds good." She smiles back at him.<br>"How would you girls like to get lunch to Hollywood style?" Kendall winks.  
>"Hollywood style?" Izzy repeats.<br>James nods. "Limo, extra special treatment."  
>My eyes widen. So do the other girls. "Are you sure...?" I asked.<br>Then, Addie's eyes lit up. "How about we do this the Average Teen way?"

"Interesting." Logan said, his eyebrows raised. He gestured for her to keep going.  
>"You guys have been doing this Hollywood thing since forever. How about you do it our way this time?" Addie shrugs.<br>"Brilliant!" James claps his hand. "What do we have to do?"  
>"Ooh, I got it!" Alison grins, catching on. "You gotta dress differently."<br>"What do you mean?" Carlos asks.  
>"You guys are wearing brand name clothes with labels." I teased, poking at his shirt. "I couldn't afford this if I sold my car."<br>He blushes and I give myself a mental high-five. Taylor - 1, Carlos - 0. For now, anyways.  
>"Alright." Kendall rubs his hands together. "Let's<p>

do this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Addie:**  
>"What about this?" Logan asks, coming out of the dressing room.<p>

He's wearing a regular blue Tommy Hilifer hoody with a pair of jeans. He looks at my face for some sort of expression. Ugh! I wish I never came up with this stupid idea. I didn't realize Logan looked like a million bucks in everything he owns.  
>"I think that's as regular as it's going to get." I laugh warily.<br>"Great. Let's go see how the others are doing." He says, taking my hand.  
>O. M. G. HE'S HOLDING MY M-ER F-ER HAND. I THINK IM GOING TO DIE. Remain calm and exit the building. Okay, maybe not 'exit the building' but the remain calm part.<br>"James?" Logan calls, knocking on James' dressing room.  
>"Come in!" Alison's voice calls through the walls.<br>We open the door and James is standing in regular jeans and a plain purple shirt with the words, 'KEEP CALM AND LOVE MORE'.  
>"Well?" Alison grins.<br>"Not bad." I nod, approvingly.  
>Soon enough, everyone's all dressed and ready to go. I'll have to admit, the boys did look like regular teens. With sunglasses on, they looked even more like regular teenage boys. Regular cute teenage boys, may I add.<br>"How about we drive there, Hollywood style?" James asks, clicking his tongue.  
>"You expect people to think you're regular teens when you drive up in a limo?" Izzy asked, eyebrows raised.<br>"Didn't think of that." James admits. "I just want you guys to see the limo. It's great."  
>"Maybe next time." Taylor shrugs.<br>Next time? Were we seriously going to be able to see them again next time? They probably won't even remember us. Or so, I think.I'm going to keep my distance with Logan. As cute as he is and as much as he's flirting, I don't want to get too close. As in, too comfortable with him. Cause after this lunch, we'll be headed home and then we will never see each other again. And I don't really want to spend my entire life thinking about him when well enough he isn't thinking about me. I mean, he's surrounded by millions of girls that are way prettier than me. He can't really expect -  
>"There's eight people. We can't take a regular car." Logan points out.<br>"That is true." I agree. "Unless we take a van."  
>"A van..." Carlos nods.<br>"I know where we can get one!" James exclaims.  
>They lead us to a small trailer and hooked onto the trailer is a bright red van.<br>"It's Bob's." Kendall explains.  
>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Izzy asks.<br>"Yeah, we'll just say it's a prank." James winks, climbing into the backseat of the van. "He'll totally believe it." He extends his hand for Alison.  
>"If you say so..." Alison says, taking his hand and climbing in after him.<br>"You're not kidnapping us, are you?" I teased, buckling my seat belt.  
>"Shoot." Logan mutters. "What do we do now, Carlos?"<br>"We have no choice but to take them to lunch." Carlos sighs.  
>So we board into the red van, headed to a Greek Bistro. Carlos drives the car with Taylor in the passenger seat. James and Alison are sitting in the second row. Meanwhile, Izzy and Kendall and staring at each other in the backseat. With me! I'm sitting next to Izzy and my good ol' pal, window. Logan had suggested I sit next to him but I said I liked the back seat best. FALSE. I hated the backseat. But I had to stay away from Logan or it'd be heartbreak city for me. And I went to heartbreak city before. I didn't want going to go back.<br>"This is my favorite Greek place to eat." Carlos calls front the front.  
>I look out the window and Carlos pulls into the parking lot. He quickly finds a spot and we all get out. Now, if you were to see us eight on the streets, you'd think we were quadruple dating. Taylor with Carlos, Izzy with Kendall, Alison with James and me and Logan. How would you think this? We were walking in pairs but close enough to know we were a group. I suppose I could enjoy it for now.<br>I grinned up at Logan who grinned back, showing his adorable dimples. Okay, so I could get used to that smile but at the same time, I shouldn't. I stared back at him, then shrugged. Ah, who cares? I'm sure if I let down my walls for just one night it'd be alright...I mean, what could happen? How bad could it be?  
>"I'm glad you girls aren't into fame." Logan says.<br>"What makes you think we aren't? We could secretly be con-woman's." I teased.  
>He laughed as we all opened the door and walked into the Greek Bistro. His laugh was wonderful. Amazing. I replayed it over and over again for as long as my memory could last. I had horrible memory so I was going to use the advantage of a fresh thought. I was replaying his laugh until Izzy took my shoulder and pushed me a little away. Thanks, Izzy. Now, I'm going never hear his laugh again until I make him laugh which is highly unlikely since I am as interesting as a stick.<br>"You guys get a table for us. We gotta go freshen up." Izzy instructed while ushering me and the other girls towards the washroom.  
>They exchange looks but obey, waving to a waitress. As soon as the washroom door closed behind me, she swivel around to face us.<br>"As cute as they are, we can't get attached."  
>"We know that." I said.<br>"Just saying." She replied, walking into a stall.  
>"We need to know more about them." Taylor said, hopping onto the counter. She took our her cell phone and held it up to the ceiling, desperately trying to get a wi-fi signal. "Aha!" She exclaimed.<br>"I wonder what James' hair feels like." Alison sighed.  
>I hopped on next to Taylor, looking over her shoulder.<br>"Let's see, says here that...ooh. You might get a kiss tonight, Addie." Taylor read.  
>"What?"<br>"Says here that Logan would kiss a girl to see if there's a connection."  
>"But I'm not a girl." I winked. "I'm Addie."<br>"Right, you're a woman. Same deal." Alison teased, nudging me.  
>"Do not, call me a woman." I said, making a face.<br>"I wonder how Carlos' kisses." Taylor sighs.  
>"Logan WON'T kiss me because I'm a fan girl. A NEW fan girl. He wouldn't kiss just anybody." I pointed out.<br>"Well, either way," Izzy said, coming out of the stall. "Let's just have fun today, okay?"  
>We all nodded and walked back outside to see the guys all talking. About something. Probably sports. Or disgusting stuff like who can shove the most food in one's mouth under five minutes. But that's probably not stop talking when we get close and dramatically change the subject to sports. (That makes me wonder what they were talking about before).<br>"So who do you think is going to win the next NHL game?" Kendall asks.

Izzy shrugs. I pretending I'm thinking because honestly, I have no idea what teams are playing next.  
>"Um, Vikings?" Alison puts in.<br>"They're playing this week?" Carlos asks.  
>"I don't know." She sighs. "I was trying to get a lucky guess."<br>James laughs as we all sit down in our seats. I reach my hand for a breadstick and surprisingly, so does Logan. Our hands touch for about five seconds before I chicken out and pull away. I didn't even get a breadstick. Thanks Logan. Now what am I suppose to munch on until the waitress comes?  
>"You guys order yet?" I asked.<br>"Yeah. Hope you girls don't mind." Logan smiles kindly.  
>I wanted to smack him. Seriously. I wanted to smack him super hard and see if it would make a difference in his pretty little face. Just look at him! Isn't it illegal to look like that? Mocking me? He has manners too.<p>

Like, seriously. Someone do something. Or I will shrivel up like a old prune and die.

I'm not even kidding.


	10. Chapter 10

Alison: Itchy throat  
>We finished lunch really fast. Each had our own plates but we finished faster than I imagined. But get this! James ordered for me! Well, Logan ordered for Addie, Carlos ordered for Taylor and Kendall ordered for Izzy but - gah! James is sooo super cute! I still wanna feel his hair. A little too forward, no? Well, I don't care.<br>"That was good." I said, pushing my empty plate away from me.  
>"Yeah, it was." Addie agreed. "Thanks."<br>"You guys won the contest." Carlos shrugged. "I'm happy that you guys did."  
>"But you know what?" James asks, looking at me. "I like you guys. I like the way you are and the personalities you guys have."<br>"Um, thanks?" Izzy raised her eyebrows. I gave James a questioning look.  
>"No, I'm serious. I want to keep hanging out with you." He smiles at me. "...guys." He added a second late.<br>I try not to smile but it's too hard not to smile back at his face.  
>"We can go bowling then lunch." Logan suggested.<br>"Sounds...fun." Addie nodded.  
>Addie agreeing to more things to do around celebrities? Usually, she'd be the first one out of the door on a date and here she was, agreeing to spend more time with them. But hey, if Addie was up for it, so was I. The more time getting to know James, the better.<br>"I agree. That does sound fun." I nodded.  
>"So is it a plan?" Carlos asks. "Taylor? You up for it?"<br>Taylor smiles kindly then shrugs. "We're a team. If they wanna go, I'll go too."  
>"Izzy?" Kendall asks, nudging her.<br>She nods. "What Taylor said."  
>"Alright let's go." Logan stands, rubbing his hands together.<br>"Let me go pay first." Addie said, getting up to go to the counter.  
>Logan laughs out loud. All of the guys do and I can see Addie go bright red.<br>"What?" She demands.  
>"Do-do you actually think we're gonna let you pay?" Kendall asks between laughs.<br>She makes a face. "I can if I wanna." She sticks out her tongue and proceeds walking to the counter.  
>Logan shakes his head and quickly dashes over to her. He hoists her up on his shoulder with her screaming to let her down between laughs. Obviously, all eyes were on them. As Logan walked over to the counter with Addie on his shoulder, not giving up, he took out a $20 bill and waved it in her face. He then, handed it to the smiling lady working at the cash register.<br>"A old married couple." Carlos sighs.  
>"They're not a couple yet." Izzy quickly says, defending Addie who hated people assuming she was with someone when she wasn't.<br>"Realize how you said yet?" James raised his eyebrow.  
>"Logan's the flirtiest of us all. Poor little Addie doesn't stand a chance." Kendall shakes his head.<br>"Well, enough about Logan. Tell us a little about yourselves." James asks.  
>"What do you want to know?" I reply.<br>"What do you look for in a guy?" He asks, with a cheesy grin. I wanted to melt right there and then.  
>"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I smirked.<br>"Well, well, well. I guess I'll have to find out then." He smiled.  
>"Guess so." I shrugged.<br>Addie came back, frowning. "He wouldn't let me pay."  
>"We tried to warn you, darling." Kendall teased.<br>She sighed, and stood waiting for Logan to finish up. I never seen her so open in front of guys before. That Logan dude must know what he's doing.  
>As if on cue, Logan came back, smirking. "Alright. Let's go."<p>

We all stand, gathering our stuff and before you know it, we're out the door. James touches my arm while going outside, smiling.  
>"I'll admit it, I didn't expect that we would be asking the winners out or bowling and dinner after." Kendall grins at Izzy.<br>"Seriously?" Izzy cocks her head.  
>Kendall nods. "We expected to go for lunch in a limo, you know, give them the pleasure of being 'famous' then drive em' back to the parking lot and that'd be it."<br>Izzy raises her eyebrows. "Wasn't expecting this, huh?" She laughs.  
>"We also didn't expect the winners to be so cute." James winks at me.<p>

Assddfghhjkl, I THINK I MAY DIE. I'M GONNA DIE. IMA FRIGGING DIE. So, I grip Addie's arm, pull her away from Logan's side and tell her so.  
>"You're doing fine! A hunk like him is totally flirting with you!" She whispers.<br>I shook my head. "That's why I'm going to die!"  
>"You girls aren't planning to ditch us, are you?" James calls.<br>"Oh, no! Don't be silly!" I reply. I turn back to Addie, eyes wide. "Tell my mom I love her."  
>"No! You can't leave me! And besides," She leans closer and whispers in my ear. "You don't want James to see you all pasty and white, do you?"<br>"I'll be dead so does my answer really matter?" I wince.  
>Addie laughs and takes me from my shoulders. "Snap out of it, wonder woman! He likes you, you like him! What's the problemo?"<br>I sighed. "You're right. I'll try acting normal around him."  
>"Try? Acting?" Addie repeated.<br>"O-Kay, I will be normal around him." I corrected.  
>"That'a girl." She winked at me.<br>We re-join the group and James smiles at the sight of us. "I know this really cool neon bowling joint. Sound good?"  
>"Sounds fantastic." I nodded.<br>I snoop a look at Addie and she nodded, winking and giving me a thumbs  
>up.<br>I was doing okay. I wasn't going to die. Faint, maybe but not die. And not dying sounds fantastic right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**  
><em>Omfg, guys! I'm so sorry I haven't update this for a few weeks ! I've been so busy with high school starting again' Argg! How did everyone's first week go? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter - I promise that I'll try updating faster. Enjoy!<em>

**Izzy:  
><strong> "Here we are." James says, pulling into a parking lot. I glance out the window and see a typical bowling alley. I feel Kendall putting his arm around me and pointed to a sign on the door."Read that." He points.  
>"'Open'?"<br>He laughs. "The one next to that."  
>I squint and stare at the poster. "'Have a game between four doubles and winners win free pizza dinner - on us!'"<br>"That'll be us." He winks.  
>I laugh. "We're a team, now, are we?"<br>"Yeah, and we'll beat the others. It won't be hard cause we got so much swag."  
>"So much." I agree.<br>"Thats what you think!" Logan laughs. "But me and Addie are gonna get that pizza." He wraps his arm around Addie's shoulder and winks at her.  
>We eventually got off the car and hustled into the bowling place. We followed the guys to the counter for our shoes.<br>"We'll take the four pairs deal." Carlos said, pointing to the poster outside.  
>"Can I pay for this?" Addie asked.<br>"Haha! No." Kendall said, butting past her and handing the lady working at the cashier his credit card.  
>"But - " Addie started to protest.<br>The cashier lady started to laugh. "Girl, they're taking you out on a date. Take advantage of that."  
>"I know right?" Logan nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell her."<br>The lady shook her head but smiled. He handed Kendall back his credit card."You kids have fun now, you hear?"  
>"You got it." I nodded back at her.<br>"Alright, let's play." Carlos rubbed his hands together. "I'm sure the teams are pretty obvious."  
>"Let's win this." I grinned at Kendall.<br>I sat down with the girls as the guys set up the teams at the touch screen at the front. Alison looks at me with wide eyes. Addie just sighs. Taylor, however, shakes her head in disbelief.  
>"Do you think those backstage passes were magical?" Alison whispers.<br>"By how Addie is acting, probably." Taylor shrugged.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Addie folds her arms in front of her chest.<br>"You're usually so shy." I shrugged.  
>Addie shrugged back and looked back at the guys who were huddled around the screen. "There's something about him."<br>"There's something about all of them." Alison agrees.  
>I shake my head. "I still don't believe this is happening."<br>"Well, it is so let's live with it." Taylor smiles.  
>"Alright, Taylor!" Carlos calls. "We're up first."<br>"Cool." Taylor says, standing up. "By the way guys me and Carlos are so going to own you."  
>"What?" Addie exclaimed. "You mean, me and Logan are going to cream everyone."<br>"Girls, love y'all and everything but the only one getting creamed is you guys cause me and Kendall are going to win this."  
>"Excuseeeeee me?" Alison raised her eyebrows. "Me and James are going to win that pizza." She leans down next to me. "Have you seen his muscles?" She whispers.<br>I laugh. "They've all got yummy muscles."  
>She grinned. "True."<br>"Whatever, ladies. Just don't expect a pizza to come near you guys any time soon." Taylor smiles before waving us off.  
>"We'll see, darling!" I called after her.<br>I watched as Logan make his way over to Addie, James over to Alison and Kendall over to me. In the background, I can see Carlos guiding Taylor's arms to hold the bowling ball. Aww. I wonder if Kendall would do that. I looked back at Kendall who at the time was flipping his hair. Oh, GOD. WHY WAS HE DOING THIS TO ME? MOTHER OF GOD, I THINK I'M GONNA DIE. I watched as he let his hair settle on his head. He put his beanie back on his head, and looked at me. Oh God, those eyes.  
>"What?" Kendall laughs, breaking my, as Addie calls it, brain fart.<br>"What?" I shake my head.  
>"You were staring at me." Kendall laughs again.<br>I feel myself go beet red. Was I? Oh my gosh. "Oh, I was...admiring your..." Think, Izzy! Think! "...beanie." I finished slowly. Yeah, beanie. That sounds like a believable lie.  
>"So you mean, you weren't checking me out?" He winks.<br>I feel myself go red again. "Uh - "  
>"BOOYEAH. WE GOT A SPARE." Carlos exclaims, saving me from answering Kendall's question. Thank God. I wasn't sure what to say.<br>Taylor laughs. "It's just a spare!"  
>"A spare equals a slice of pizza. More spares, equals a whole pizza. A whole pizza means another date." He winks.<br>She blushes before stepping back for him to roll his own bowling ball.  
>"Well?" Kendall asks when I look back at him.<br>"Well, what?"  
>"Were you checking me out?" He laughs.<br>Oh good God. I thought we got over this a minute ago. I guess not.  
>"When you say checking out, do you mean checking out a item at a store? If so, that doesn't make any sense."<br>"No, I mean as in, looking at me up and down." He grins, sitting down in front of me.  
>"If by looking at you up and down, do you mean up as in North and down as in South?" I stalled.<br>"North is in front of you." He raised his eyebrows at me.  
>"Right." I nodded.<br>He shook his head but laughed. "You sure are something, Izzy."  
>"Is that a good thing or bad?" I wrinkled my nose.<br>"Good." He smiled.  
>"Izzy - can we go to the washroom?" Alison called.<br>I looked back at the alley. Addie was now bowling with Logan grinning while watching her. I looked up at the score board screen. Taylor and Carlos were winning, but Addie and Logan were close behind. "Aren't we next?" I asked.  
>"You go." Kendall waved.<br>I walked to Alison who slung her arm over my shoulder. "How's it going with Kendall?"  
>"Better than I thought. You and James?"<br>"A-MA-ZING." Alison grinned.  
>She pushed open the washroom door, asking me what we were talking about. I told her about my embarrassing conversation with Kendall just a moment before. She laughed.<br>"Well, he does have a point. You are something special." She smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Taylor: **

"Hey, Taylor. Can I ask you something?" Kendall waved me over.

"Sure. What's up?"

"How do I get through with Izzy?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting down in the seat across from him.

"Like, get to know her better." I stared at him. "Do you really like her?"

He blinked. "Yeah. I mean, I know it sounds silly since we only met s few hours ago - "

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. But before I can sell my friend out - "

"You're not selling your friend out." He looked at me. "You're helping her."

"What if she doesn't like you?" I asked. "What if she thinks you're a pedophile dressed like a celebrity and - " I caught Kendall's face and decided to stop my sentence.

"Listen. Izzy is so different from other girls." Kendall said. "There's something about her."

"Funny. We all said the same thing about you guys."

His eyes lit up. "So, you'll help me?"

I looked at him and at his pleading green eyes. "C'mon. I really like her." He pleads.

"Izzy is my friend, alright? Maybe even a sister. So if you hurt her, I swear on my mother's grave that I will hunt you down and flipping tear your intestines out and use them as a scarf. So don't even think for a second that you can hurt her and get away with it just because you're a goddamn celebrity." I growled.

His eyes widen as he held up his hands. "I'm not that kind of guy, Taylor."

"Who knows?" I shrugged. Then, I thought about it. "But I know Izzy must really like you so I'll give you this - don't change. Stay the way you are and if she likes you, she'll tell you. Oh, and don't fart on purpose. Izzy hates that."

And with that, I stood up and walked over to Carlos who was ordering two cans of Coke. "For you." He said, handing one to me. He, then, stopped and looked at me. "You're not one of those girls who goes on diets, are you?"

I laughed. "Are you saying I need a diet?"

He blushed. "No! Not at all!" I laughed again.

I saw Alison and Izzy walking out of the washroom. I looked around to find Addie laughing at something Logan had said. She was wearing his purple fitted and smiling more than I ever saw her smile with a guy. I smiled too. Good for Addie. I was glad she was happy. We were all happy for tonight. But after? Who knew? For all we knew, we could be moping for the rest of our lives, wondering what they were doing.

"Taylor!" Carlos called. "It's our turn again."

I skip over to Carlos who had just bowled a bright neon green bowling ball the alley. It rolled down the alley, fast, and hit the first pin which toppled onto the second one. It caused a domino effect and before soon, all the pins were down. A strike. I clapped my hands, smiling at him.

"Encore, encore."

"You see that? Pro." Carlos winks at me. "Keep practicing and one day maybe you'll be as good as me."

"Har Dee har har." I made a face. I took a blue ball from the rack and following Carlos' tips mentally, I rolled the bowling ball down the lane. It picked up speed and crashed into the first pin. Eventually, all the pins were knocked down.

I smirked at Carlos who was obviously impressed. And he told me so. "Why thank you." I said, bowing dramatically. "But I learned from the best."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulder and lead me over to a table. On the way, he slapped the table at which James was taking pictures.

"Your turn." Carlos gestured.

"'Kay." James nodded slightly. "You mind if I post this on Twitter? You look really cute." He points to the cell phone, showing Alison.

Her eyes widen and she looks at me as if to say, 'omfg!' She shrugs, nodding after. "But I'm not that cute."

"Sure you are." James laughs. He slides out of the booth and pulls Alison along with him. I had a feeling we'd be having a slumber party very soon to spill all the details to each other.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Huh?"

Carlos laughs warily. "Tell me more about Taylor. Taylor single?"

I blushed a deep red and nodded slowly. Don't make it awkward, I thought, slapping myself silly in my mind. "Would I be here if I wasn't?" I laughed, softly.

He smirked, shrugging. "I don't know. You're so pretty so - "

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked. I never heard of that before. Well, my friends have told me…even some guys I've dated but…coming from a celebrity…Oh, gosh, stop it, Taylor!

He laughs. "Yeah. Gorgeous actually." I blushed again. Don't make it awkward, I repeated to myself.

"Speak for yourself. You're super cute." Whoa. Where did that come from? When did I suddenly have so much courage? Whatever. It was his turn to blush.

"So you seriously never heard of me since yesterday?" He changes the subject.

I nodded yes. "You or any of the other guys." I gestured to James who was admiring Alison bowl.

"Wow." Carlos whistles. "But listening to our songs for the first time, what do you think?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "You guys are amazing."

"Seriously?" He grins.

"Seriously." I nod.

"Your favorite song?" I thought about it.

"Um…that song. I forgot the title."

"Sing it."

I laughed. "No way. Um, something about ruling the world…?"

"'If I Ruled The World'?" He laughed.

I snapped my fingers. "That's it ! "

He laughs again, his lungs filling with joy. "Really? Cause, that's my favorite too."

I blink. "You serious?"

"Serious." He nods. You almost gasp out loud when he reaches over and takes your hand. "Listen, this might sound silly but…I really like you. And even if we don't win the game, but we probably will," He laughs softy, then looks into my eyes. "I still want to go on another…date. Perhaps lunch, maybe?"

"Date?" I stammer. "This is a .. date ?" This was a date? I thought it was just a dinner. Isn't it a date when the guy asks out the girl and you're all alone - so wait, is this a qwadtrupile date? Omigosh, was I on a date with a celebrity I didn't know was alive till yesterday? Omigosh, how is that even possible? But technically, they were FORCED to come on this so-called date so -

"OR." Carlos interrupts my thoughts and mild panic attack. "You could call it just a dinner."

I slowly nodded. That sounded much more…well, somewhat normal. A lunch with a dude, yeah okay. I can live with that. But honestly? I don't even know him that well, so why am I even panicking? "Okay. Sure."

"Without the others, if you don't mind." He quickly adds. "I'd like to get to know you better."

I nodded again. "Okay, fine."

I watched a grin slowly appear on his face and his dimples appear. Is it possible to like someone who you knew about just yesterday? If not, explain what I'm feeling. If you can.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

_Guys, I have got a serious case of writers block. It took me a year and a half just to write this chapter and I am sooo super sorry. I just don't know what to write ! And it isn't the case with just this fanfic, it's all of them. High school and my boy problem aren't exactly helping me concentrate either. So, anyways. Leave what you want to happen next in your reviews ?Please, I'm desperate ! _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, Cheers, Celine._

**Addie:**

Our final score came to 145. It would have been higher if I didn't lost control due to Logan making me laugh so often. Maybe then not every other of my throws went into the gutter. In the end, Alison and James had won.

"Told cha' we'd win!" Alison teases me, laughing.

"You guys just got lucky!" I shot back, shaking my head, smiling.

"We'll win next time. Just you wait." Izzy points at Alison.

"Yeah right!" Carlos laughs.

"Why you laughing, bro? We're gonna cream your butt's next time." Logan laughs.

Alison and James walk to the counter to claim their free pizza dinner prize ticket and the group separates into the pairs. Logan smiles at me, "I still think we did good." Logan whispers to me.

"Me too." I nodded.

"And I think I may have already won something."

"And that is?"

"Your heart?" Logan tries, smiling at me and showing his dimples.

I laughed, my lungs filling with air, but not answering his question. I wasn't quite sure, just yet. I mean, I met him, what - two hours ago?

"I was hoping that even though we lost, maybe we can practice together sometime to get better?" Logan rasied his eyebrows.

I laughed. "Of course. Bowling again?" I questioned.

"If you like. But I was hoping to maybe go for a movie…?"

"Logan, are you trying to ask me out again?" I teased. I would have said his last name too but I seemed to have forgot. Hendricks? Henbricks! No, that wasn't right. Hender…Genderson! …No, that doesn't sound right. Henderson? Probably not.

"If I said yes, would you say yes?"

I gave him a look, shrugging. "Let's see how lucky you are today."

"Okay. Yes, I'm asking you out."

I smiled at him, eyes bright. "I'd love to go to a movie with you."

Logan grins, his face lit up. "Really? That's great! How does next Saturday sound?"

"Sounds great. " I smile.

"Hey, guys. It's 11:45. We should head home now." Taylor says, looking at her cell phone.

"It is pretty late." Izzy agrees.

"We can drive you home." Kendall suggests, standing up and grabbing his car keys off the table.

James and Alison return from the counter with broad smiles until James realized what was going on. "What? You're leaving already?" James asks, frowning.

"We've got class tomorrow, silly." Alison laughs.

"Alright then. Let's drop you girls off." Logan says, standing up from his seat.

I smiled, standing up as well and starting to put on my sweater. I stared at Logan as he changes his shoes and sigh, knowing very well that dinner and movie was never going to happen. I was a fan. A new fan and to him, I was a nobody.

To him, I was nothing. Yet, even though I met him just a few hours before, he had more in a guy I ever knew. I was never going to forget him. It was nice while it lasted .


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

_**No one gave me any ideas. Everyone hates me and is making me suffer with this stupid writing block. But seriously, guys. I need ideas. I'm practically writing shit wrapped in more shit, dipped in shit.**_

_**Help, Celine**_

**Alison:**

"And, turn here." Addie instructs Logan, pointing the turn at our street. Logan's driving us back, and I can see by how quiet Addie is, she really likes him. Even though, we met them just today.

"I don't know about you guys, but had fun today." James smiles at me. I blush and nod before looking out the window. "I hope you guys did too."

"House number 33." Addie says, pointing to our house just a few more houses away. No, no, no, no, no. I didn't want to leave. I glance at James who was looking out the window. No, no, no, no. He's too cute, he's - gah. I can't.

"Alright." Logan says, pulling into our driveway. "Here's your stop ladies."

Addie pushes open the passenger seat's door and hops out. We all do the same, boarding out of the car. She then, looks back into the car and smiles at Logan. "Thanks for driving us home. I had fun." To her surprise, Logan opens his door too and hops out as well. He then, circles the front and walks over to Addie.

"I had lots of fun too. Remember your movie and dinner promise." He says, winking.

She blinks. "Um, right. Sure." He leans forward for a hug and Addie quickly holds up her hands, positioned for a handshake. What the heck was she doing? He wants to hug her.

"Oh." Logan says, cocking his head. "O-kay." He shakes her hand as I look over to Izzy. Her face had 'confused' written all over it as well. Okay, good. So I wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, thanks for the lift." Taylor smiles, turning towards Carlos. Carlos smiles, his dimples appearing.

"Our pleasure." Carlos nods. He holds his arms out for a hug, then pulls back. "Unless you want a handshake like Addie?" Addie blushes and stares at the ground.

"Let's group hug instead." James suggests, pulling me into his arms first before going for the others.

"No, it's okay. I rather - " But James grabs her and brings everyone else into the group hug. Her complaints are muffled as Logan hugs her entire body from behind. When we all pull apart, we're all grinning - all of us. Except for Addie who has a fixed smile, but it's something.

Logan then, grabs her hand and walks her over to the side, in a quiet place. I raise my eyebrows until I feel James wrap his arms around me. "So, when do you want that free pizza?"

"Didn't the lady say tomorrow?"

"I guess it's a date then." He grins. I smile back at him. "And, Alison, one more thing."

**Author's Note:**

_**Oops, I published a unfinished chapter. Gah, I should really check next time, you know? So, sorry sorry sorry. Anyways, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer starting now. It'll be ridiculous to have 40 something chapters.**_

_**And, thanks to Stuck9.99 and — for giving me some ideas. I'll be sure to include something among the lines of that soon. Anyone up for a visit from Halston or perhaps, Erin even? Bwahaha. Maybe even Sammy will join in on the fun. Who knows?**_

_**Anyways, this'll be a continuing from last chapter. Sorry for the troubles once again. Continuing with Alison's point of view ….**_

_**Stay Tuned , Celine**_

_Alison_

"What is it?" I asked, my heart beating fast.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. So we can get to know each other better." He whispers into my ear. It's cold, so cold I can see my own breath by James was warming me up with his body around mine.

"Me too." I breathed. He took his arms off of me as I pleaded silently for him to put them back. He waved to me once more before getting into the car. Logan hurried past me and waved to me as well as I looked behind me to see Addie standing patiently, waiting for me. Carlos hugged Taylor once more before sliding the car door open and hopping in. Kendall waved to Izzy before walking over to the driver's seat and closing the door behind him.

We all watched as the car sped off down the street, into the night. We all breathed a heavy sigh before heading into the house.

"They're too cute!" Taylor exclaims. "He's too cute." She winks.

"Shit, I just remembered. We left our car at the concert's parking lot. It'll get towed." Izzy groans as she throws her bag on the couch.

"Great. More good news to this pleasant evening." Addie grumbles. "I'm going to bed."

"Already?" I asked.

"A girl has to have her beauty sleep." She mutters before heading up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Izzy frowns. looking up the stairs where Addie left a minute ago. "Logan seems to like her."

"Probably has to do with that Logan fellow." Taylor says, heading into the kitchen. She pulls open the fridge door and takes out a milk carton.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asks as me and her trail behind Taylor.

"He pulled her aside. That is never a good sign." She shrugs, pouring some milk into a tall cup.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I assured as Taylor gulped down her milk. But to tell the truth? I was worried about Addie as much as Izzy.

"I'm going to bed as well." Taylor yawns. "It's been a tiring day."

"Me too." I said, heading up the stairs. "Night." I crept up the stairs by two and glanced at Addie's bedroom door closed, the lights on. I knocked lightly as Izzy peered up.

"I'm sleeping." Addie calls through the door.

"C'mon, Addie. What's up?" I asked, pleading for her to tell me what was wrong.

"Yeah, Addie." Izzy puts in, her shoulders slumping.

"Addie, you're going to have to tell us sometime." Taylor yawns, coming up the stairs as well. We hear Addie muffle a fake snore, a silly attempt to get us to go.

"Addie." I sighed, pushing open the door. She's in her PJ's and laid out on her bed, her laptop in front of her. A bag of ketchup chips is right next to her as she shoves her hand in the bag and gets another chip, shoving it into her mouth.

"I didn't say you could come in." She says, her mouth full and her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Addie, we're your friends. We deserve to know." Izzy says, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"What did that Logan lad say? I'll punch his guts out if he hurt you." Taylor warns.

Addie sighs. "That's the problem he didn't hurt me." There's a silence around the room. Addie glances over to the laptop. "Well, not intentionally."

"I'm not sure if I'm catching on." Izzy frowns.

"When he pulled me aside, he said, 'I really want to go out with you again.'" Addie says, fiddling with the edge of her PJ's shirt.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"No, it's not. So, I said to him, 'okay'. And he frowns and asks me what he did wrong." Addie sighs. "And I didn't answer so he sighed, gave me a hug and left."

There's more silence. Awkward. "So, wait. You told him off, without doing so?" Taylor raises her eyebrows. "No offence, I love you and all, but if I was Logan, I'd call you a bitch."

"Taylor!" Me and Izzy exclaimed, slapping her arm.

"No, it's true. I would too." Addie whispers.

"But, Logan's cute. And you like him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but … once I think about it … I mean, he's famous and I'm … Well, what am I? A regular student. Average. He'd be better off with Victoria Justice or something."

Izzy slapped her leg. "Shut up, stupid. If Logan or any of the guys were like that, they wouldn't think twice about touching us. And if I do remember correctly, he carried you, didn't he?"

She blushes. "That's not the same."

"Addie, just answer this - do you or do you not like him?" I asked.

"I do."

"Then, I don't see what the prob - "

"No, you guys don't get it." She says, muffling her voice by shoving her face into a pillow. "I don't want to go through possible heartbreak for a celebrity. If anything happens, I'll never forgive myself for being so foolish."

"Addie - "

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" She asks, lifting her head from the pillow. "I'm really tired."

I give her a look. "Fine." I get off the bed and pat her leg. "Feel better, okay?"

"You got it." She winks as all three of us head out of out of her room. I quietly close the door behind me as Taylor raises a eyebrow at me.

"That went well." Taylor blew a raspberry.

"She'll tell when she's ready." Izzy assures as she makes her way down the hall. "Night."

"Night." I replied, before heading into my own room. They weren't kidding when they said we were in for a adventure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry I've been a bit late this time to post the new chapter. I've been excited to finish up LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG. Besides that, ever have a teacher that's allergic to, well everything? I can't even come into the class wearing body spray. BUT I HAVE GYM RIGHT BEFORE HER CLASS, ITS NOT MY FAULT. I SWEAT. My point is, I've been super busy these few days with homework. Including my Internet friends and I are doing this video thingy each week where we talk … ( Here's the link to our channel - )_

_But don't worry, I'm down and under and back! Still got tons of homework and drama to clear, but I'm cured of writers block! Can I get a happy dance? So anyways, enjoy the chapter._

_Cheers, Celine xx_

_P.S. The only reason I managed to finish this chapter was because Tumblr was down for the longest time. Damn thing._

**Izzy:**

I wake up to the sound of Alison's voice and hear the panic in it. I groan, sit up from my bed and throw the covers off. The sun was shining through my window and the birds chirped. I yawned again and reached for my phone and surprisingly, I had a different wallpaper. It was a photo of me and …. Kendall ? AI squinted and read the small note Kendall had apparently wrote : _So you'll remember me and know it wasn't all a dream._

A sudden realization came to me at how Kendall looked at me and after heaving a long sigh, I wondered if it really_ was_ all a dream. I glanced again at my phone. Definitely not. I sighed again and got out of my bed, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Yawning, I made my way to Alison's room while questioning what she was up to.

"He didn't tell you what time?" Taylor asked, looking through the closet.

"No." Alison burrowed her eyebrows. "At least, I don't think he did. Although, I could have been easily distracted by those eyes of his." She sighed dreamily. Alison sat at her desk, as Taylor went through her clothes. Addie was awake but lofting through a magazine on Alison's bed, flipping through the pages. I doubt she's listening to a word they're saying.

"What's going on?" I asked, yawning again.

"We were helping Alison get ready for her date with James but then she realized he never told her what time." Addie explained, shrugging, not looking up from her magazine once.

"That's today?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

I watched Alison blink until she let out a frustrated groan. "To tell the truth, I don't even know."

"Addie, you have a date with Logan, don't you?" Taylor asked, turning around from the closet.

Addie shrugged. "He said next Saturday but I don't expect him to come. And he never said what time either so…"

"Well, did he give you his number?" Taylor asked, her attention back on Alison.

" No." Alison winced.

"Try fanmail." Addie said, smirking. "He'll get it in a week or so."

"Addie." Alison frowned.

Addie sighed. "Fine. He has Twitter."

Alison's eyes lit up. "He does?"

She shrugs. "Every celebrity does."

"Let me grab my laptop." Taylor said, rushing to her room.

When she left, an awkward silence hung in the air, which was strange because we were all very talkative. "So, ah, what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Hope?" Alison shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll find some sort of information that can help on his twitter." I assured.

"If he has one." Addie added.

"If he has one." I echoed.

Taylor rushes back into the room, her laptop already booted up and open in her hands. She lays down on the ground and starts clicking on the keys.

"James Maslow Twitter." Taylor said as she typed.

"What does it say?" Alison asked eagerly.

"Oh, here. His Twitter name is _jamesmaslow_." Taylor reads, scrolling down. "Um, any of you have a Twitter account?"

Addie raised her hand, her eyes still not leaving the magazine page. "I do. _omg_addie_. The password is _incorrect_."

Taylor typed in the account info when she came to the password. "Incorrect is your password?"

Addie shrugs. "Easiest thing to remember."

I watched as Taylor typed in James Maslow and his Twitter came up. "_Hey, it's Addie. From yesterday? Alison was wondering what time for the date._" She said as she typed. "There."

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait."

"But, he gets tons of fanmail tweets every day. How will he know?"

"He'll know." I assured. "When he sees your name, he'll tweet back."

"If he remembers my name." Alison said, gloomily.

"It's a total plus. If he doesn't tweet back, that's your clue that he's not interested."

"Hey, you never know. He might pull through." Addie said, flipping the magazine page.

"But what if you were right?" Addie looked up as I looked at Alison. She was frowning and the edges of her eyes were brimming with water. Like a dam, ready to break. "What if, he's really just doing his job?"

"Well, if James isn't…coming, then Carlos probably won't take me to that carnival he told me about." Taylor blinked.

"I guess I won't have a movie date either." I sighed.

Addie quickly sat up straight. "Who needs them anyways? We're the four musketeers."

"It's supposed to be three." Taylor pointed out.

"But there's four of us, so it's the four musketeers." Addie shot back. She paused, reading each of our faces carefully before sighing and getting up to sit on the ground. All of us sat in a circle, watching each other. "Okay, listen. I told you guys not to trust celebrities. I know they're cute, but that's their role. Okay? Alison, you can do so much better than some guy who said he'd take you out on another date, and not tell you when. All they said last night was probably what the director told them to say. Lines. To sell their CD's and products. We're their money. Until they prove to us that we're important to them, we can't let them break our walls."

"But, Logan - "

"Logan who?" Addie blinked. "Whose Logan?"

I looked at Izzy, slowly. "Logan. The guy that's friends with James?" Addie gave me a blank look. "With Kendall. And Carlos."

"Kendall? Carlos? James?" Addie raises her eyebrows. "Did we go to some bar before where that I got drunk on coke and met some guys? Who are you guys talking about?"

I blinked. "They make a band. Called Big Time Rush…?" I tried again, trying to get some clue into her. Her memory span can't be that short.

"Never heard of them." Addie shrugs. "Big Time Rush sounds like someone with diarrhea."

I gave her a look. Then, it came to me. She was giving us a chance to forget who they were. "Uh, right. Doesn't the name Kendall sound like kinky?"

"The name Carlos is lame, anyways." Taylor adds.

Alison slowly nods. "I had a dog named James once."

"Didn't it die?" I frowned.

"Yeah." Alison said, smirking. We all dissolved in laughter as there's a knock downstairs. I uncross my legs from the ground as I stood up.

"I'll get it." I volunteered. I rushed down the stairs, realizing that I was still in my PJ's. I shrugged and opened the door.

There, on our front steps and in the doorway, stood James. "Hi, Izzy!" _Oh, God, what was he doing here? _He wore a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of faded black jeans. I don't know how long I stood there, staring at him but it must have been a long time because he awkwardly looked to the ground, then back up, frowning. "Can I, erm, come in?"

"Oh!" You exclaimed. "Yeah, sure." You awkwardly stood aside for James to step inside.

"So, uh, is Alison in?"

You took in a sharp intake of air. I clapped my hands as I slowly started to back away towards the stairs. "Yes." I nodded, trying hard not to panic. "She is. So, if you could just wait here … I'll go get her." I gestured to the stairs. Before James could reply, I rushed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. I slammed open the door to the girls' laughter.

"Hey, Izzy, listen to what Taylor just said." Alison said, still laughing.

"Okay, so you know how James - "

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME." I exclaimed, covering Taylors mouth. I then, looked over to Alison and winced. "Guess whose downstairs?"

"A cute boy moved in next door, saw me from the window and fell in love." Addie tried, raising a hand with a foolish grin on her face.

"No." I shook my head. "James." I whispered.

Alison frowned. "Ja - " She stopped short and stared at me with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not." I whispered loudly, shaking my head. "He's got flowers and everything."

Alison blinked. "Just because he's a celebrity, he thinks he can pop in the house and take me any time?" She blows a raspberry. "Tell him I'll be down soon." She stands and casually looks through the closet.

I blinked. "You're not - "

"Worried? No. " Alison said, looking at a grey sweater. "But can you go stall for me?"

"Yeah, me and Addie will go." I said, standing. "Taylor, help Alison get ready."

Me and Addie rushed down the stairs as James sat on the couch, drumming his fingers on the arm rest. His eyes lit up when he saw us make our way down, but frowned when Alison wasn't with us. "Where's Alison?"

"She's getting ready." Addie waves him off and hops on the sofa, making herself comfertable. "You know us girls."

He smiles, then frowned when he saw Addie was wearing her PJ's too. "Did you guys just wake up?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "So, where are you taking her?" I asked, slapping my knee a little too over-joyed before taking a seat on the couch.

"Uh, bowling and pizza?"

"Again?" Addie blurted, then covered her mouth quickly.

"OH!" I laughed a little too loudly. "Because the two of you won the free date! I get it." My laughing died down when I caught look of James's reaction. I grimaced. So I wasn't good at stalling. Sue me.

"A little cheap, don't you think?" Addie piped up, nudging him. I widen my eyes at her and she shrugged.

"Well, it's only the first date we have alone. If she says yes, then I'd love to go out with her again and take her to a … expensive date."

"What are we? Con-women?" Addie rolled her eyes.

"I was just saying." James bit his lip.

"Hey James." I looked at the stairs like everyone else and saw Alison standing at the bottom of the staircase wearing a blue tanktop and a pair of grey skinny jeans. Her hair was beautifully tied up and her eyes sparkled. I gave her a thumbs up behind James' back and mouthed, _you look great._ She grinned and flounced over to James. "Ready to go?"

James was staring her in shock. Well, duh. She looked super pretty. That's my gal. "Uh, yeah. Let's go." His grinned widen as the two of them stood. "Oh, and Logan wanted me to give you his number." James said, fishing out a piece of paper and handing it to Addie. "Kendall and Carlos' number are on there too, soo…" His voice trailed off and he stared at Alison again, still smiling. Smitten. He was smitten.

"Oh." Addie was now speechless. "Thanks."

"Well, we should be leaving now." Alison said, pulling James towards the door.

"Bye kiddos'!" Taylor waved. "Don't do anything I won't do!" She shouts out the door as the rest of us stood by the door and waved along.

"Don't worry about it, Taylor." James winks. "I've got this girl under control."

"We'll see." Alison laughs, waving back at us. "Don't wait up for me!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

_Dear mother of cheese balls, has this been a hella week. I am so so sorry that I haven't been posting so often but you should thank Alison for reminding me and urging me to finish (all because she wants to know what happens to her date with Jewnicorn, selfish, I know but what can you do). Ugh, anyways, I've got exams in like two weeks and a whole lotta projects to do. Wish me luck?_

_Another thing, I wrote this chapter before I realized I hadn't done Taylor's part yet. It was too late to change it at that point, so Taylor's POV will be next. Then it'll proceed like normal (Addie, Alison, Izzy, Taylor)._

_Toodles noodles, hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Addie:**

"Well, what have you got to say to yourself?" Taylor asked, smirking as I stared at the numbers in front of me.

I shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Logan gave you his - "

"No he didn't. James did. I'm not letting him off that easy," I said, shaking my head. But I'll have to admit, I felt tingles in my body as I glanced down at the phone number again.

"Let me at Kendall's number," Izzy said, extending her arm. I gave her the number which she gladly punched in her cell phone.

"You know what? I'll prove something to you," I declared making the two girls raise their eyebrows. "I'll call him and he won't even remember my voice. Watch." I picked up my cell and dialed Logan's cell number.

I placed the phone on speaker so Izzy and Taylor could hear as well and I waited as the phone rung once, twice then finally he picked up. "Hello?" His voice caught me off guard, making me pause for a moment.

"Hey Logan," I finally said, sure that he would have forgotten my voice, my name by now. I was about to add in a 'remember me?' to make him feel guilty but he beat me to it.

"Hey, Addie? Is that you?"

I stared at the phone for the longest moment, shocked to hear what I had just heard. I glanced up at Taylor who was smirking and Izzy who shook her head before typing someone on her phone. Probably texting Kendall.

"Um, hello?"

"Uh, yes. Hi. This is Addie," I squeaked, turning off the speaker and holding the phone close to my ear. Taylor grabbed the slip of paper and typed in something onto her phone. I rushed upstairs to my room, hearing Taylor greet Carlos over the phone before I closed the bedroom door.

"Well this is ironic," he laughed, making me sigh. "Taylor just called Carlos, didn't she?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"Carlos just stepped out of the room. I think I will too. Hold on," he says. There's some rustling and some voices and then silence again. "Okay, well I am in my r - "

"ADDIE," Taylor barges in, making me clutch the phone to my chest.

"Hold on, Logan," I spoke into the phone. "What?" I asked, facing Taylor.

"Can I borrow that blue top of yours? Carlos is taking me out to the movies."

"Sure," I said, waving to the closet. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," she exclaimed before diving into my closet.

"Um, you were saying?" I spoke into the receiver.

"I'm in my room right now."

"Oh," I said lamely. Geez, what can't I talk normally?

"Yeah, hey, why don't you give me your number now since you have mine?" Logan asked as Taylor waved to me, my blue shirt hanging on her shoulder.

"Uh, sure," I replied, then told him my number. "647 209 4582."

"Cool, hey do you want to go somewhere?"

"Uh, now?"

"You did promise me a dinner and movie."

I sighed, remembering my words from bowling. "I suppose you're - "

"ADDIE," Izzy is at my doorway, biting her lip.

"Um, sorry. But, uh, can you wait for a second?" I spoke.

"Yeah, s - "

"Thanks," I interrupted. I faced Izzy, gesturing at my cell. "Can't you see you're on my phone?"

"Whatever, Addie. I need to - "

"Borrow something of mine, correct?" I asked as she nodded. "Go, hurry up." I waved her to my closet as I did with Taylor.

"I need to borrow you flats too," Izzy scrunched up her nose. "Kendall's taking me out."

I nodded. "Just hurry," I demanded. She grabbed a few of my things before slipping out the door. "Sorry about that. Uh, so you were saying?" I spoke into my phone.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and you said - "

"Right, I said I suppose you're right. I remember now." I nodded to myself. "Um, yeah."

"Great. Can I pick you up now or - "

"Um," I stalled, stepping out my room and heard the front door slam shut. Looked like I was home alone. "How about you come pick me up in a hour or two?"

"Sure. Um, see you then."

"I guess so."

"Uh, bye, Addie."

"Bye Logan," I said before hanging up. Talk about awkward. Was it just me or did he seem less bold than last time I saw him? I sighed and shrugged it off. Just his job, I reminded myself. I probably interrupted his game of poker or whatever celebrities did.

Might as well get ready, I thought. I stood in front of my closet which looked much more messy now that Izzy and Taylor had gone through it. I crouched down and grabbed a yellow and white tank top from the ground. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and headed to the washroom.

It wasn't long before an hour and a half went by. The doorbell rung as I put on my earrings and grabbed a pair of flats from my closet. I slipped them on before headed down, careful to not show him I was hurrying. But I was. I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair once more before opening the door.

Logan stood on my front door steps his hands in his pocket as he grinned at me. "Hey Addie," he said. He wore a blue tank t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans. A fitted cap rested on his head as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, uh, hey Logan," I smiled warily, feeling my heart beat faster. Was I nervous? Impossible. Just because he had good looks didn't mean I had to act like a fool.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," I said, stepping out into the sunlight.

He guided me to his car ( silver BMW, rich bastard ) and opened the passenger seat for me. I ducked my head and I sat down, feelings the leather seat on my bare legs. I shifted uncomfortably as Logan slid into the driver seat. Leather. I glanced around his dashboard as he started the car engine, making me cringe. Smooth interior, soft cream colors, and not a stain in sight. Did I mention leather?

"So," I said, when I finally founded my voice, sounding squeaky. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," he said, winking at me.

Look at this. Not even our second date alone and he was already planning surprises. "Oh," I muttered lamely. "Great."

I felt him stiffen but he didn't say anything. I drummed on my thighs softly when he spoke up. "I don't get you."

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrows, unsure what he had said.

"I said, I don't get you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure if I should feel offended.

"I mean, just yesterday the date went fine. But now, all of sudden you're all awkward and stuff."

Awkward and stuff? I wrinkled my nose. I suppose he was right but I never did trust celebrities, did I? Celebrities were on another level. That's why we were called people and they were called celebrities. I guess when that Alison and James thing happened, I was pushed off the cliff again - unsure and careful.

I shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. I … want to get to know you better but you're making it so difficult."

"You're right. Sorry," I said again.

"Don't be," he sighed. "Alright, just forget it. Let's try again."

"A fresh start," I nodded. I'll try this time. I'll try and forget he's a celebrity. A normal boy and girl on a normal date.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of us. Why'd you get the tickets if you didn't know about us?" He asked. One problem. This wasn't normal.

"Uh, to tell the truth, we got your tickets in the mail. From some random stranger." I shrugged.

"Oh, really? That's … "

"Odd," I finished for him.

"Kind of," he laughed, looking at me and showing his cheesy side smirk, making his dimples show. I'll admit it, he was very attractive. A little too attractive. "I think I got it."

"Got what?" I asked.

"I know why you're acting like this. It's cause you don't trust me."

"What?"

"You think that it's just my job to hang out with you, right?"

Wow. Impressive. He got it correct. Right on the dot. "No," I lied.

"Yes, it is!" He exclaimed, laughing. "Well it's not. In fact, Gustavo - that's my manager - doesn't even know I'm here right now."

"Oh."

"Tell you what, ask me any question and I'll answer it."

"It's alright," I said, smiling warily.

"C'mon."

"No, it's okay," I assured.

"Then how can I prove to you it's not my job?"

"I believe you when you say your manager Gutavo doesn't know you're here."

"Gustavo."

"That's what I said."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and smirked as he continued driving. He turned past a sign that read WELCOME TO SHADY CRAB BEACH.

"The beach?" I asked, already smelling the seawater. A few seagulls cawed overhead. Great. Bird poop.

"Yeah, I love the beach," he said, driving into the parking lot. "It calms me. I also got to know some people better here," he said, looking at me.

"Really." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The beach is a place full of joy and happiness. Everything here is bright. You can't help but be cheerful. And who knows, maybe we'll get to know each other a little bit better."

Weird. No, not his answer. What's weird was I think I actually believed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Taylor:**

" … And then I got Sydney and she's a bucketful of love so…" Carlos drifts off and looks over me. "And you just came into my life so it's been good," he says, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Okay, okay," I said in between laughs. "Enough."

"It's true." Carlos shrugged, which made him look adorable.

I paused, giving him a look. It was weird. I never in my life felt like this before. Well, like what? Like I was on cloud 9. It was like I was another person. Maybe I was. Just around Carlos, I was.

"What is it?" Carlos asked me, as I glance up at him.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

"You can tell me," Carlos laughs.

"It's nothing," I waved him off. He didn't look convinced but continued driving.

"Saaaaaay, I think I know what movie we should watch," Carlos said, glancing at me with a smile.

"What movie?"

"Wall-E," he replied, the smile not leaving his face.

"Out of all movies, why that one?" I asked, wrinkling my brow. No offence, I loved Disney and the movie Wall-E but … Why?

"Cause I was watching that movie with my brother when I got the call that I had the part in Big Time Rush."

"Really?" I nodded approvingly. "Cool. Uh, but I hope you know Wall-E isn't in theaters anymore."

He blinked. "Oh. I forgot about that."

I laughed. "It's alright. We can do something else. Or maybe watch another movie."

He smiled and he continued driving. "I'm so sorry I didn't plan this out carefully. I was just so excited to meet you again."

"Me too."

"Sorry, I just…when I'm with you I just forget stuff," he said, looking over at me. "Is that weird?"

I stared at him, deep into his eyes until I finally shook my head. "No, anything but weird." I paused. "And stop saying sorry."

He laughed. "Sorry." I gave him a look before rolling my eyes. I glanced out the windows and then back at him.

"You know, I don't exactly know much about you. For all we know, you could be driving me off to sell me."

He laughed his cute laugh again, making my insides tingle. "I can promise you, that's the last thing I want to do."

"So our back up plans?"

"Um, well, I don't have any." He shrugged, blushing. "Any suggestions?"

I wrinkled my nose, thinking hard. "Not sure."

"Saaay, look at that," Carlos said, nodding towards a bulletin board that we had just past. "That said there's a small amusement park not too far from here."

"Sounds fun." I grinned. "I'm in."

We drove onto the amusement, having small talk along the way. I fidgeted nervously, determined to find out more about him. I had tried earlier before and he totally have avoided my question.

"We are trying to get into a movie," Carlos said, interrupting my thoughts.

"We as in … ?"

"The boys and I. You know, Kendall, James, Logan."

"That so?"

"Yeah. Gustavo, that's our manager, says we better keep our act straight if we want to get into any movie."

"Oh."

"A movie will bump up our status as a band, you know? We're going to do some covers from The Beatles."

"Wow, The Beatles," I said, nonchalantly.

He looked at me. "Sorry if I'm boring you."

"No," I sat up straight. "No, you're not." I fidgeted nervously. With Carlos talking about the movie, it obviously was another reminder that he was famous. A celebrity. And I was some regular girl he picked off the street. Probably.

He doesn't reply and continued driving. I hoped I hadn't say anything wrong but in the end, did it really matter? I bet we'd be friends for at least a week. The rest of the car ride is filled with awkward silences. _Talk!_ I urged myself. But obviously, I wasn't in the mood to listen to myself today because I just sat there and tried to slide down farther my seat.

I stared at him from the corner of my eyes and held back a sigh. He was cute. _Really_ cute. Taylor … What was his last name? Puna? Penis? Oh, damn, I wonder what size his penis is. But I'm pretty sure his last name isn't penis.

"Taylor," Carlos' voice startled me, breaking my dirty train of thoughts.

"What?" I exclaimed, startled. Oh god, I hope he couldn't read minds. Oh god.

"I have a feeling that this is awkward for you," Carlos said.

"What is?" I asked.

"The fact that we're on a date."

"This is a date?"

"Well, I like to think of it as one."

He parked the car and it wasn't until then did I notice we were at the carnival already. Balloons and music filled the air and people past by our car, laughing and bright smiles on their faces. I glanced outside as a group of girls past our car. Their eyes widen as they saw Carlos and began whispering and giggling.

Carlos sighed when I didn't answer and pulled his car keys out of the injection. "C'mon, let's me win you a stuffed animal."

"I do love stuffed animals," I said, climbing out of the car as I hoped for the day to get better.


End file.
